The mix up of Winchester and Harvell
by AlexandraS93
Summary: What happens when the Winchester boys meet Ellen and her 2 daughters, what happens when one of the daughters turns out isnt a Harvell after all...shes a Winchester, When the boys finally find out, its a lot to take on finding out you have a little sister
1. The Only Exception

**So don't own anything except what you don't recognize, Enjoy guys! oh and don't forget to review! it would be muchly appreciated!**

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked curiously.  
>Dean continued to work on the car and mumbled "slow" from beneath the body.<p>

"Yeah?...Need any help?,"

"What you under a hood? I'll pass," Dean shot back sarcastically.

"Need anything else then?" Sam said kicking a rock with the tip of his shoe.

"Stop it Sam,"

"Stop what?" He replied confused.

"Stop asking if I need anything, Stop asking if I'm okay, I'm okay...Really, I promise," Dean said walking back to the work bench to grab some other tools.

"Alright Dean, it's just...We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't bought up dad once," Sam looked at Dean carefully, Dean turned around with a defeated expression.

"You know what, your right," he paused "Come here...I'm guna lay my head gently on your shoulder, maybe we can cry and hug...maybe even slow dance," Dean sarcastically finished picking up his last tool and walking back to the car.

"Don't patronize me Dean, Dad is dead! The colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this and your acting like nothing happened," Sam yelled at Dean.

"What do you want me to say," Dean turned angrily to Sam.

"Say something, hell say anything, aren't you angry? don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day buried underneath this damn car," Sam shot back.

"Revenge huh?" Dean questioned

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good, you got any leads on where the demon is? making heads or tails of any of dads research? Cause I sure as hell aint, Do you know when we do finally find it...Oh no wait like you said, The colts gone! but I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it?...We got nothing Sam okay? Nothing...So the only thing I can do, is I can work on the car," Dean finished angrily.

"Well we got something alright, it's what I came by here to tell you, it's one of dads old phones, took me a while but I cracked his voicemail code, listen to this," Sam offered to his brother, who looked at him for a moment and then stood grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear.

"John its Ellen...again, look don't be stubborn you know I can help you, Call me," Dean looked at him with a "And?" look and handed back the phone to his brother.

"That message is 4 months old,"

"Dad saved that chicks message for four months?" Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dads journal?"

"No...But I ran a trace on the cellphone number and I did get an address," Dean nodded in understanding.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his car's?"

They pulled up out of the old road house, it was deserted from what looked it.

"This is humiliation, I feel like a freaking soccer mom,"

"It's the only car Bobby had running,"

They had a look around and called out around the front but nothing, Sam quickly chucked the lock picking kit to Dean who only had to work on the door for a minute before it slid easily open.

They looked around the deserted bar, scoping the place out.

"Hey buddy?" Sam called to a drunk passed out on the pool table.  
>They walked up to him.<p>

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen," Sam said stating the obvious.

"Yeah,"

Sam saw a side door and decided to see what was out the back while Dean had a look around the front area of the bar, a second later he felt a shotgun barrel tap his back.

He froze.

"oh god please let that be a rifle," he mocked.

"No I'm just real happy to see you," the Blonde holding the gun shot back sarcastically.

"Don't move,"

"Not moving copy that," dean said hands raised at his side in defeat.

"you know you should know something miss, when you put a rifle against someone's back you shouldn't put it right against their back, it makes it real easy...to do that,"  
>Dean swung around and pulled the riffle out of her hands quickly, emptying the casing from the barrel onto the floor, he didn't have much time to regain before a fist came flying at his face, he grabbed his face in pain calling out to Sam.<p>

"Sam I need some help in here! can't see...can't even see," Dean whined to himself.

"Sorry dean...uh I'm ah a little tied up," Sam said retreating from the door he'd ventured through earlier, hands behind his head with a older looking woman holding a pistol to his back.

"Sam?...Dean?...Winchester?"

"Yeah?" the both answered in unison.

"Son of a bitch,"

"Mom you know these guys?" The blonde still holding a rifle to Deans back asked.

"Yeah I think these are John Winchesters boys," She said smiling and lowered her gun.

"Hey I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo" She said laughing.

"Hey," The blonde said quietly.

"You're not gunna hit me again are you," Dean said half joking half serious.  
>Once sat down at the bar and relaxed Ellen handed Dean a cloth with ice in it for his nose and they began the conversation.<p>

"You called our dad and said you could help...Help with what?" Dean asked.

"Well, The demon of course...I heard he was closing in on it"

"Was there an article in the demons hunters quarterly I missed, I mean who are you? how do you know about all of this?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey I just run a saloon...but hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your daddy a long time ago, John was like family once,"

"Oh yeah, how come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You'd have to ask him that," Ellen said flatly.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey don't do me any favors, look if you don't want my help? that's fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out but John wouldn't have sent you if..." Ellen paused realization hitting her.

"He didn't send you," It wasn't a question "He's alright isn't he?"

"No...no he isn't," Sam said his voice choking up a little "It was the demon we think...um just got him before he got it I guess..."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Really we're alright," Dean replied.

"Really, I know how close you were with him," Ellen said sympathetically.

"Really lady, I'm fine," Dean snapped, Ellen just watched him.

"So look, if you could help...We could use all the help we could get," Sam said quietly, receiving a glare from Dean.

"Well we can't...But Ash will," Ellen said looking from her daughter to the pool table.

"Who's ash," Sam asked.

"Ash?" Ellen yelled out at the pool table, the drunk woke up rolling around the pool table and yelled a "What?" back.

"Call-in time?" He asked them, Sam turned to Jo.

"That's Ash?"

"Mmm, he's a genius," she answered.

They set up at the bar and Dean and Sam put their dads folder of work in front of him.

"You gotta be kidding me, this guys no genius he's a Lenard skinner roadie," Dean said suddenly amused.

"I like you," Ash said looking at Dean.

"Thanks," Dean shot back with cockiness.

"Just give him a chance," Jo said from behind the bar.

"Alright..." Dean said slowly taking a seat "This stuffs about a year's work of our dads stuff, let's see what you make of it?" Dean said smiling triumphantly, Ash just smiled and pulled all the documents out quickly sorting through the papers.

"Come on...This crap aint real, ain't nobody can track a demon like this," Ash stated.

"Our dad could," Sam spoke up, Ash just looked at him.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, prospect rum correlations, I mean damn!" he held up a map "Their signs...Omens, ahh if you can track them you can track this demon, you know like crop failures, electrical storms...ever been struck by lightning? it ain't fun"

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...with this I think so," He said studying a piece of paper carefully "But its guna take time...ah give me...51 hours," He said concentrating.  
>Sam and Dean say at the bar looking shocked as Ash packed up the papers and started to the door across the room.<p>

"Hey man," Dean called " By the way...I uh, dig the haircut," He finished with a smirk.

"All business up front, Party in the back," Ash said sweeping his hair with his fingers then shrugged walking through the door.  
>Dean and Sam just sat there not knowing whether to laugh or be horrified.<p>

Dean watched Jo slowly walk from behind the bar out to the tables, the whole time Deans eyes never leaving her tight jeaned waist as it swung temptingly, he didn't get time to make his way over to her however when someone came barreling through the front door of the bar.

"Mom I'm home," A teenage girl called as she stepped over the doorstep, pulling earphones out of her ear.  
>Dean and Sam both took in her appearance, She was wearing a green, white and black plaid pleated skirt that came to a couple of inches above her knees, with a black blazer with some sort of crest on the breast pocket, a white button up shirt and black tie completed with knee high socks and black little flats with bows, what caught both of them however was her face.<p>

She had perfect olive skin with a little sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks and perfect features to match, rosy colored cheeks paired with plump peach colored lips that were pulled to one side in a smirk, the thing that shocked both of them were her eyes, they looked so familiar, they were a grassy green that held a mischievous twinkle as much as her lips, with black curled hair that cascaded down her back to just above her hip in perfect curls...She was gorgeous hell he would tap that, if she wasn't jail bait, Dean thought with a smirk.

She walked behind the bar and gave Ellen a hug before dropping her school bag just behind the bar.  
>"Mom?" Dean questioned looking at Ellen, Ellen smiled, but it was strained, for a brief moment they saw a hint of panic but couldn't be sure because it was gone as quick as it appeared.<p>

"This is my youngest daughter, Jo's sister, Ivy-Addison," Finished squeezing her shoulders as the young girl looked at the boys curiously.

"Addie this is Dean and Sam...Winchester, Johns boys, remember John used to visit a lot when you were younger," She looked down at her young daughter skeptically, her daughters eyes grew huge for a minute but after she saw her mom staring at her weirdly she quickly returned her face to normal, trying not to give anything away.

"Ahh yeah I remember uncle John, he used to bring me a key ring from every place he visited cause he knew I was collecting them," She smiled up at the boys as she remembered he favorite uncle.

"Oh and nice to meet you," She said politely back, studying both of them for a little too long.  
>The boys looked at each other oddly, Their father had never liked children, hell he had had enough time putting up with the two of them but now they hear that he actually took a liking to someone who wasn't his, Why had their father taken such a liking to this girl but never once mentioned her to the boys? and the fact she spoke of him as "Uncle John" what was up with that?<p>

"Well the boys need our help with something, so Ash is guna help them," Ellen said watching her daughter carefully, while she continued stacking glasses from the bar.

"Stuff like "Hunting" stuff?" she questioned, walking over to the mini fridge and pulling out a can of coke before pausing she looked up at her mom.

"Why didn't Uncle John come then?" She asked curiously, the boys could see Ellen pause and suck in a breath before slowly explaining to her daughter what had happened to John.

"Uncle John died?" The girl looked sullen and it almost looked like she was about to say something but instead she closed her mouth slowly before looking down at her coke.

"I'm sorry honey, I know how close you were with him," Ellen said sadly, her daughter just kept playing with the metal tab on the can.

"Yeah...ah...I'm ah...I'm just guna go do some homework," She said quietly before dumping the half full can of coke on the counter, picking up her bag and stalking off quickly through the back door of the bar.

Dean and Sam turned to Ellen, a million questions on their mind.

"Uncle John?" Dean questioned first, Ellen threw the cloth she'd been using on the bench and turned back to the boys, she sighed.

"As hard as it is to believe your daddy used to be, as I said, like family once, Addie took to him quickly when she first met him and he pretty much adored her, hell everyone adored her and no one could say no to her when she used the big eyes and that little pout on everyone, So naturally, your dad fell for her little charm to," She smiled away in a memory before blinking and looking at the boys again "he saw her as one of his own, he'd always stop by and would make sure he was around to see Addie and give her the little key chains he collected every time he came by, He soon became her favorite for this" she said laughing then slowly stopping her face hardening a little.

"And then?" Sam asked.

"And then, your daddy and My husband had ah...had ahh falling out and he never really stopped by after that, of course Addie was heartbroken that her uncle john didn't come and visit her anymore but eventually we all got over it and life went on,"

"A falling out?" Dean questioned.

"It's not really my place to say," Ellen said a little to flatly, picking up the cloth again and wiping down the benches further, Dean and Sam both took that as a dismissal of the conversation.

"So boys 51 hours, I have plenty of space out back, 2 beds in a nice room?" She questioned still focusing on the benches.

"Ahh yeah sure, thanks that sounds great," Sam said quickly, getting a sour look from Dean before shooting him back a quick "I have a plan" look.

Half an hour later and the boys had unloaded their duffle bags from the car and into the spare room that Ellen had offered.  
>Dean finally sat down on the bed and looked at Sam.<p>

"What the hell man?" He questioned annoyed.

"Look Dean, I have a feeling Ellen's not telling us something, I thought maybe if we stuck around we could figure out what it was? Maybe...talk to Addison?" He said sitting stretching out on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Curiosity killed the cat Sammy," Dean said giving Sam a stern look before sighing and wiping his face with his hand as he thought quietly.

"But your right, there's something she isn't telling us, but do you really think the kid of all people would know anything? why would she know anything?" He said as he looked through his duffle bag before pulling out the journal.

"I just think it's a little weird that Dad and these people were so close, yet we've never heard of them before?" He finished flipping through their dads journal.

"It's no use Dean, I already scoured that thing for Ellen and Everything..." he paused for a second, a look of an idea forming on his face "But..." he sat up on the bed and crossed the room quickly taking the journal from Dean's hands, to which he protested for a second before Sam held up a finger at him.

"But what?" Dean said annoyed, before laying down on his bed in defeat crossing his arms over his face and closing his eyes for a minute.

"But, if Addison was such a favorite to dad, there might be something in here," He said eyes trained to the page scanning them carefully, Dean just grumbled a reply.  
>Fifteen minutes later and Sam smacked a sleeping Dean on the leg causing him to jump.<p>

"Seriously Sam? cant I have like 15 minutes of sleep?" He grunted, rubbing his stubble on his chin before sitting up.

"Check this out," Sam said ignoring the grumbling Dean beside him before reading out something he had found in their dads journal.

"One entry. April 27th, 1994. 3 letters. IAH" Sam Said looking up at Dean pleased with his find.

"And?" Dean said giving him a so what look.

"And Dean, what do you think those 3 letters stand for?" Sam asked patiently, realization finally dawning on Dean.

"Ivy-Addison Harvell," Sam said answering the question in Deans head.

"But what has this kid got to do with dad? and why is her name in the journal but not Ellen's?" Sam shrugged quickly throwing the journal back in his duffel.

"I dunno man, there's only one way to find out," He said standing and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked lying back.

"I'm going to talk to Addison,"

Sam walked out the back door of the road house, the same way the girl had gone through when she had just up and left through the bar, He quickly spotted her sitting under a huge tree on a swing attached to one of the colossal braches.

He watched as she kicked at the dirt with her shoe while she halfheartedly swung on the swing, every now and then sniffling and wiping at her face.  
>She became aware of his presence quickly and tried to hide her face as he came and sat down quietly beside her on the other swing, not forcing a conversation on her, just sitting in silence, becoming curious by how upset this girl was that their dad had died, a man the girl probably hadn't seen in years.<p>

"Are you okay," He asked slowly and quietly watching as she turned her face to him and nodded slowly.

"So you and dad used to be close?" He questioned sympathetically, She nodded again, by this stage Sam was sure all he was going to get was a nod or shake of the head.

"So...ah how old were you when you first met my dad?" Sam said cautiously.

"I was 2, I think," She finally spoke up unable to avoid his questions with a nod or shake of her head.

"He was around for a long time huh?"

"Yeah, until I was about 10," She said kicking the dirt with her shoe again and sniffling a little.

"Sorry," He looked at her sadness laced his eyes.

"Don't you think it should be the other way around?" She said curiously staring him right in the eye, he wavered for a second, the intensity of her green eyes throwing him off.

"Maybe, but you were close with him to, so your feeling his loss to I guess," He said leaning down and picking a little pebble up off the ground before throwing it towards a can on the old rickety fence, they sat in silence for a little while before she spoke up.

"He taught me how to ride a motor bike ya know, dad was gone for about 2 months and I was upset and missing him, so uncle John found an old little motor bike out the back and fixed it for me, then taught me how to ride it to try and cheer me up," She smiled remembering the memory "God did mum freak, especially when I fell off and broke my arm," she laughed Sam joined in smiling sadly at the girl, she had felt his loss as much as the boys.

"Uncle John really coped that one from mom, Dad thought it was hilarious though, couldn't wait to ride it with me when he got back and I got my cast off" She smiled sadly looking back at the ground.

"I wonder why he never brought you guys with him when he came through on a hunt?" She looked up at him as if it was a question he could answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine," He shrugged.

"Was he in pain?" Her question caught him off guard and he stammered for a moment.

"ahh...ahh...no, no I don't think he was," Sam quickly lied, the corners of his eyes stinging.

"I like you better than your brother, your sweeter," She looked up at him, he laughed at this, creasing his forehead in tension as he waited for the stinging in his eyes to die down.

"So I've been told," He smiled sweetly at her, he looked over at the stump of the big tree at her school bag, seeing books sticking out, a Graphics book, an Art book, a History book and a Chemistry book.

"Quite the geek are we?" He teased as she followed his line of sight to the book bag.

"Ah not quite, Mom wants me to amount to something, not many in the harvell family do anything other than carry on the legacy of hunting, she wants at least one of us to get a degree and amount to something, that hope died with Jo so it landed on my head," She said miserably laughing as she kicking a rock into the grass.

"Ahh and I take it you want to do something different?" He spoke in understanding.

"I want to do something with Art, However, that's not guna get me far in life so I'm stuck with Architecture, History Major, Doctor or Lawyer, Mom thinks I'd be great as a lawyer cause I know how to argue my way out of shit," She said smiling mischievously.

"Art sounds like a cool prospect but I have to agree with your mom here I don't think it would get you far, why not the Lawyer?" He pushed, once having similar ambitions and knowing it was a good path to head down, She shrugged.

"My grades aren't cutting it at the moment, seeing as I don't know which direction I wana take I'm stuck taking all these AP classes and their hard, if I don't decide what I'm guna do soon I'm guna fail my whole grade and then not guna get into a good college, then mom paying for a private education will have been a total waste of time" She said bleakly.

"Well I know from personal experience that being a lawyer would be a great path to head down," He smiled kindly down at her.

"Really? but you're a hunter? I don't get it?" She looked at him curiously.

"I was a Senior undergraduate at Stanford and about to apply for Law school pretty much had a full ride, when dad went missing and we went on a trip to find him, some stuff happened and I guess I just left Law School behind," he said remembering back to the night he had gotten home and jess had...been pinned to the ceiling.

"Wow, so you're like really smart then?" She was curious now, he laughed.

"No not really, I just knew how to use what I already had," He said tapping his temple.

"I wish it was that simple," She sighed

"It can be," He watched her closely.

"I have to have another talk to mom about it, she's been bugging me about my decision for months and seeing it's the start of the final year, I kind of have to decide now ya know?"

"I hear ya," He laughed at her bleak expression.

"Just keep what I said in mind, Law School would be a good option," She nodded taking on board what he had said.

They sat in silence for another minute before Jo came out the back and called to the two of them that dinner was ready, Addison quickly scooped up her backpack and turned to him expectantly.

"You coming?" She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye that had before been dim and sad.

"Of course," He smiled at her walking stride to stride with her as they went back to the bar.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten to," Ellen said as she placed a plate of food in front of both Addison and Sam at the long table, Dean, Ash and Jo already had their food and were away in a conversation animatedly trying to talk while eating.

Ellen sat down across from Addison and next to Sam looking expectantly at her daughter.

"I made your favorite," She motioned down at the plate laden with Chinese food, she smiled weakly up at her mom.

"Thanks mom," She said digging in before pausing to swallow her food, the others had stopped their conversation the moment we had sat at the table and were now quiet, she cleared her throat quietly.

"So ah...I figured out what courses I'm guna take and what I'm going to apply for at college," She looked at her mother carefully and saw a surprised looking Sam out of the corner of her eye, she crooked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm guna major in Law and minor in Arts history," She finished, getting a few curious glances from everyone at the table.

"That's great honey, I'm so proud of you," Ellen beamed at her.

"You'll never stick with it and I doubt you'll be able to keep up" Jo spoke up from the other end of the table, coping a glare from her younger sister.

"Says who?" She shot back annoyed.

"Girls," Ellen spoke up sternly, Jo continued anyway.

"Me," Jo replied flatly.

"Oh yeah cause your such an expert,"

"I know enough to know that you'll never get the grades you need little sister," Jo shot back at her.

"Girls," Ellen warned again.

"Seriously what is your problem, just because you were the freak with the knife collection at school doesn't mean I'm guna fail to," Addison shot at her older sister.

"Oh please you were as much of a social outcast as I was, just give it up, I'm just being realistic sisy follow the family business, it's the only thing your ever guna be good at" she dropped the annoying little nick name she had always used with me when she was annoyed.

"GIRLS!" Ellen finally snapped slamming her fist on the table.

"I hate you," Addison glared at Jo, the whole table was tense from the fight between the Harvell sisters.

"Good thing you were adopted then hey," Jo shot at her, Sam watched as Ellen became tense but it just rolled off of Addison like the many insults her sister had just thrown at her.

"Good thing I'm the favorite then hey?" She mumbled back pushing her plate away from her before standing and stalking out of the room.

"Teenagers and their moods," Jo said not talking to anyone in particular before rolling her eyes and picking up her own plate, taking it to the sink.

"Joanna-Beth, you go and apologize to your sister right now," Ellen said sternly, Jo scoffed.

"Come on mom are you kidding me? It's not my fault, I'm just thinking realistically here," Jo said as if she was completely innocent.

"No, you were picking on her like you have been a lot lately," Ellen said standing up and taking her food to the bench.

"Oh that's a load of crap," She argued back.

"Go and apologize. now." it wasn't a question.

"Oh so she is your favorite?" Jo argued again.

"There is no favorites!" Ellen said getting angry by the second.

"Guess it's just cause she's adopted then hey?" Ellen tensed again.

"Your sister is not adopted Jo so just stop this, your acting like a child!"

"If she's not adopted, then why did I find adoption papers in the basement last week then?" Jo turned on her mother, her mother faulted.

"They are fakes, just in case of emergency's with hunting and so forth," Ellen lied.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Jo yelled.

"Joanna-Beth I am through discussing this with you, your sister is not adopted and you're going to apologize to her right now, ya hear!" Ellen said slamming her hand against the counter.

The guys had become glued to their seats not knowing what to do but sit there awkwardly in the middle of the fight and listen, Ash however just continued through his food acting as if he couldn't hear what was going on around him, smart man.

Little did they know, Addison had been listening to the conversation the whole time, after she crept quietly back to her room she fell on her bed in a heap and bawled -into her pillow.

Hours passed as she just lay there head down in her pillow before she finally decided, she already knew it was true, she had found the papers 2 days before Jo had, she was adopted and her dad, none other than John Winchester.

There was only one thing to do then, Leave.

**So what are your thoughts on the new story guys? like the way its heading?**


	2. Who'd Have Known

**So I'm seeing how this new story is going, hope you guys are liking it so far?  
>You know the drill; don't own anything except what you don't recognize.<strong>

She sobbed one last time before pulling out the back pack of clothes and items from under her bed she had packed the previous week, she quickly changed into jeans and a plain black long sleeved top, throwing on her black knee hi flat boots and her black waist length trench coat, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and tying bow with a white ribbon around her ponytail.

She walked over to her window and slowly slid it open listening for any other sounds around, after confirming that it was quiet, she dropped her bag carefully into the bush and then hoisted herself through the windowsill making a barely audible "umph" as she jumped down and landed on her feet.

She quickly froze listening again for any noise. Nothing. She scooped her bag up and crept low along the side of the house until she reached the front, walking to the fence she tried to stay in its shadow as much as possible, once she was a far enough distance down the driveway she took off at a sprint and rounded onto the long highway that passes the roadhouse, staying at the side of the road and out of sight just in case.

After walking for an hour a lone car came past and she held out her hand, she knew hitch hiking was a stupid idea but she wasn't stupid enough to go unarmed anywhere, she had a pistol in her bag and a knife in her trench coat pocket for easy access.

The car slowed and a man who looked to be around 40 pulled over and wound his window down, looking at her skeptically.

"Ah, everything okay miss?" He asked eyeing her outfit and trying to figure out what she was doing out here so late.

"Yes, just fine thank you," She said politely "I just came from a friend's house that was having a party and it got a little crazy, decided to call it a night and walk home," She lied easily, his expression softened.

"Well, where are you off to, I can drop you off then if you'd like," He said smiling kindly, She hesitated for a second but after looking down the deserted road she decided to take the offer.

"I'm just in town for my friend's birthday and I'm supposed to catch a bus home, so if you could just drop me off at the bus terminal that would be great," She smiled innocently, he smiled back and nodded slowly.

"Sure, hop in,"

Three hours later and she was on a bus out of town and away from the roadhouse, heading to somewhere they would never be able to find me. Twin Falls, Idaho.

_

The boys woke to the panicked and raised voice of Ellen in the bar, They quickly climbed out of bed chucking on clothes that were nearest to them and walking out into the bar.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find her, it'll be okay," Jo tried to sooth her worse for wear mother.

"Joanna-Beth if you had just stopped fighting with her none of this woulda happened," Ellen yelled at her oldest daughter, Dean and Sam watched as Jo flinched at this.

"What's wrong Ellen, what's happened," Dean walked over to her trying to calm her down.

"Addison, It's Addison…She's gone," Ellen rubbed her forehead as she walked back and forwards in the bar trying to think of something.

"Gone?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yes Sam, Gone!" Ellen shot at him angrily "I went to wake her up for school this morning and she wasn't in her bed, her bed hadn't even been slept in and some of her clothes and other things were missing, she…she ran away," Ellen cried slamming her hand down on the bar, an action she had come to frequently do lately.

"Okay just calm down, don't worry we'll help you find her," Dean said trying to reassure Ellen.

"Where would she have gone, friend's house maybe? Anywhere in particular in town?" Sam asked.

"No she didn't really have any friends and we've already searched town," Jo said supplying the information to them.

"We…We think she caught a bus somewhere, but we have no idea where to look, Ash is running a scan on her cell phone and credit card and looking into any girls that have been arrested in the last day, so far nothing," Jo said looking worriedly at Ellen.

"Okay then, well we know a few people here and there and I'm sure Bobby knows a few to so we'll head over to Bobby's now and let them know her description so if anyone happens to come across her we'll know about it," Dean said finally, Ellen nodded.

"Thank you boys," She said appreciatively.

"You should stay here in case she comes back or someone calls," Sam said softly, Ellen shook her head.

"I can't just stay here while my daughter is out there somewhere, alone and vulnerable," Ellen said pacing back and forward again.

"Ellen come on now, you raised her, I think the last thing she's guna be is vulnerable, she's a smart kid, she'll be okay," Dean said trying to calm Ellen down.

"Just…Just stay here and we'll find her, I promise," Sam said with that face that you couldn't not believe, Ellen finally nodded wiping a stray tear away and walking out into the back room Jo quickly following her.

Dean and Sam headed back into their temporary rooms and packed their things up quickly, walking through the now silent bar and out the front doors, chucking the bags into the boot of the impala and heading straight for Bobby's.

By the time they reached Bobby's, the old man new something was wrong, he stood waiting at the front door with a worried look.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted the old man with a smile.

"Didn't expect you boys to be back for a couple more days," he asked confused.

"Yeah well neither did we," Dean replied, filling in Bobby on the way into the house about everything.

"Ellen had another daughter?" Bobby was shocked by this and shook his head "No, that aint possible, we all used to be pretty close back in the day and Ellen never fell pregnant again," He finished.

"Well she obviously did," Dean said going through his duffle bag.

"How old did ya say the kid was?" Bobby asked skeptically now.

"Uh she's turning 18 in a couple of months I think," Sam said looking at Dean for confirmation to which he just shrugged.

"18, that's means she woulda had to of been born in 1994?" Bobby asked again.

"Yeah, that's about right," Sam agreed.

"Well that's not possible," he paused "I remember Ellen back in 1994 and she sure as hell wasn't pregnant," Bobby finished.

"Wait a second, Didn't Jo mention something about adoption papers last night," Sam spoke up.

"Adoption papers?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah she did but I thought she was just trying to stir Addison up like when I used to tell  
>Sam he was adopted when we were little," Dean said laughing to himself.<p>

"There was something else we found," Sam said crossing to Deans duffle bag and pulling their dads journal out and flipping through it until he found what he was looking for, handing it to Bobby and waiting for his reaction.

"IAH 27th of April 1994," Bobby read it out loud, while Dean leaned against the couch and Sam paced across the room.

"Ivy-Addison Harvelle," Sam filled in for Bobby.

"We scoured Dads journal for anything related to Ellen but didn't find anything, yet we find her daughter's name and the year she was born in there AND apparently dad was close with the Harvelle's and Addison called him Uncle John," Dean said listing some facts off, Bobby got a curious expression to his face.

"I mean what's up with that?" Sam asked Bobby "You were close with them, do you know anything?" Bobby thought for a second and then turned away, something had occurred to him but he didn't think this was the place to say.

"No, Nothin, Sorry boys," He quickly lied; Dean and Sam looked at each other for a second before turning the conversation back to finding the girl.

Bobby walked back into the lounge room after getting off the phone with a few of his hunter friends.

"Well, Jacob up in Idaho thinks he might actually have a lead, spotted a girl about 2 hours ago that looked just like Addison," Bobby told the boys.

"Idaho it is," Dean said looking grumpier then usual "Oh and bobby if you do happen to find out anything interesting that links all this stuff together, you'll let us know right?"

"Will do boys," Bobby said dismissively.

They were on the road in half an hour and talking about the situation yet again.  
>They were shortly interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Dean's pocket; he pulled it out and looked at it, not answering it straight away.<p>

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Unknown caller," Dean looked at it again before answering.

"Hello," He spoke into the phone quickly.

"Well hey there Dean-ooo, How've you been?" A woman's voice from the other end replied.

"Who is this," Dean shot back annoyed.

"Oh im hurt Dean-o you don't remember your old friend?" Something clicked in his head.

"Meg," it wasn't a question, at the mention of her name Sam sat up completely alert now.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," She laughed through the phone.

"Cut the crap bitch, why are you calling?"

"Oh come on now, that's not very nice,"

"Bite me," Dean shot back.

"Well now I can't possibly do that through the phone now can I? but you know what I can do, I can bite this pretty little girl instead?" Dean faltered for a second.

"What girl?"

"Oh she's about yay high, long black curly hair, green eyes, goes by the name Addison, ring any bells dean-o?"

"Addison," he repeated Sam looked completely on edge now.

"Yep, I know she's something to you Dean-o,"

"What makes you think that?" Dean said surprised now, he'd only met the girl 2 days ago.

"Oh ya know just word on the grapevine," Meg played with him some more.

"What are you talking about?" He was really confused now.

"Oh…you don't know? Oh wow, Guess it's your daddy's dirty little secret then," Meg taunted.

"Shut up bitch," He growled back.

"Now now Dean, I have it on good authority that your guna wana come and save Addison," She paused "792 Mapleton Drive, Idaho, you have 3 hours Dean, don't be late," She said hanging up the phone without another word.

"Damn it," Dean said chucking his phone onto the seat next to him, looking at Sam's waiting face.

"What? Meg? What did she want?" Sam said on edge more than ever.

"She has Addison, She has her Sammy and she said a lot of weird stuff about her," Dean was a mix of angry and confused now.

"Said stuff like what?" He was worried now.

"Said that word on the grapevine is she's something to us and that she guessed it was Daddy's dirty little secret," He said looking angrily over at Sam who was trying to piece it altogether in his head.

"Dean, you don't think?" Sam said looking at his brother, realization dawning on his face.

"Think what Sam?"

"She's adopted, She's in dads journal, She has your eyes, Meg said she means something to us and dad has a dirty little secret, Come on dean piece it together," Sam urged.

"No, She's…No Sam, we are dads only kids, That black eyed skank is lying Sam, It's what they do!"

After arguing the whole drive there, they soon became quiet when they pulled up at the address.  
>The neighborhood was old, run down, No one seemed to be out in these parts, a few of the house's from what looked like it, were deserted.<p>

"Think she's alone?" Sam asked.

"Not likely,"

They pulled the guns out of the trunk and made their way around the house, Dean signaling that they should head through the back door, they crept along the side of the rickety house ducking at a window and attempting to see through the dust stained glass.

Addison was tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like the living room, The chair was surrounded by candles and some sort of circle, her body was slumped and her head was down, there was blood at her feet, a pool of it.

Dean swore quietly under his breathe, after they exchanged worried glances they made for the back door as quietly as possible, Sam ganked the Demon that was keeping watch on the back stairs and they slowly crept through the back door, seemingly unnoticed until they reached the living room, 3 Demons rushed them and Meg stood in the middle of the little trio.

"Don't hurt them too much boys," Meg commanded while Dean and Sam struggled to break the demons grip.

"Well it's good to see you again boys," Meg said waltzing up to Sam and Dean with a pleased expression plastered on her face.

"Go to hell you skank," Dean spat at her.

"Been there, done that, didn't agree with me," She winked at him.

"What do you want," Sam said still struggling against the Demons trying to see if Addison was okay, Meg followed his line of sight and walked over to the girl, grabbing the top of her hair and wrenching her head up.  
>She had a large cut on her cheek that was still flowing blood down her face, a matching one on the side of her throat, a busted lip, and various other cuts and bruises.<p>

"Don't worry, your little princess is fine," She said looking back at them before she back handed her and laughed as Addison became conscious and dripped a flowing stream of blood from her mouth down her body.

"For now," She added walking over to the boys again.

"Now we're guna play a little game of Truth, You get it right I might let her go, you get it wrong I beat her to a bloody pulp," She said looking from the girl to the brothers.

"What makes you think we'll answer," Dean growled defiantly, Meg laughed.

"You really have no idea do you?" She shook her head at them "My my, Daddy dearest did keep some secrets didn't he," she clucked with her tounge putting a lot of emphasis on her T's.

"What are you talking about?" Sam struggled against the demons some more before returning his attention to Meg.

"Well little Sammy…well big Sammy really," She mocked "She bares a startling resemblance to you boys doesn't she?" She walked back to the girl and ripped her head back up, Addison was now fully conscious and she was pissed.

"Get your filthy hands off me you skank," She growled Meg looked down at her evilly.

"She's been giving me quite the attitude…She really reminds me of someone," Meg said letting go of her again before looking at Dean, She bent down and picked up a torn and ripped piece of paper from the ground before walking over to the boys and holding it in their view so they could read it.

The boys read it and their eyes went wide, Dean turned back to Meg.

"It's a fake," He spat.

"Nope, sorry Dean-o, 100% real, She knows it, your dad knew it, hell even your friend Bobby knew, Everyone knew but you," She said stabbing a finger at his chest and laughing at his face as he finally saw the truth, She was their sister, He and Sam were shocked into silence.

"So now that we're all on the same page, a bloody game of truth it is," She walked back and stood beside Addison.

"Where's the cult?" This surprised Sam and Dean.

"We don't know," Dean replied, she backhanded Addison again and the boys flinched.

"Lie," she walked around the girl again.

"Where is it?" she paused waiting for their reply.

"We don't know," Dean said truthfully, She back handed the girl again a little harder this time and looked down at her before pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"No! No! Wait!" Sam said pleading "We're telling the truth, we don't know!" Sam said trying to struggle against the demons again.

"Lie, Lie, Lie Sammy, I've got all night boys, but…I don't think your little sister does," She said moving around the girl one more time, knife in hand using the sharp edge to swipe a piece of hair out of her face, taunting Dean and Sam.

"Think about the question VERY carefully before you answer it next boys," She gave them a minute; they both looked at each other, each expecting the other to have a plan but coming up with nothing.

"Tick, Tock," they fought against the demons harder this time and almost escaped when they both froze from hearing Addison scream, Meg had turned her back so neither could see what she had done to the girl.  
>She stepped away and Addison was breathing heavily and whimpering, the first thing they saw was the knife sticking out of the her hand, Meg had tied her hand down to the wooden chair rest and now had a knife casually pinning it to the wood through her hand.<p>

"Leave her alone you ugly maggot," Came a voice from the doorway, the boys turned to see Bobby's friend Jacob standing there with backup, As soon as they rushed into the room the Demons let go of Dean and Sam, the demons soon realized they were outnumbered and fled out of the bodies of their victims.

Dean and Sam advanced on Meg but didn't get time to do much before she uttered some finally words and fled her host body to.

"You know she's cursed now, every Demon out there will know she's a Winchester in a couple of hours, she's dead meat…literally" She laughed wickedly before fleeing.

Sam rushed over to Addison and began untying the ropes that bound her, Dean came over to help and they both looked at the knife still stuck in her hand and then at each other.

Sam handed Addison something to bite down on while Dean positioned himself next to her arm, hands about to grab the knife, He looked down at the girl sympathetically, she was a mess, her hair was matted to her face from all the blood, she had more than a few black and blue bruises and now he was about to pull a knife out of her hand.

"I'm sorry for this," Dean said to her before quickly grabbing the knife and pulling it out of the chair and her hand, She screamed and then her body sagged as she fell off the chair.  
>Dean barely caught her before she hit the floor, she was breathing heavy and whimpering trying not to move her hand.<br>Jacob came and had a talk to the boys and they said their thanks to him as Sam drew bandages around Addison's hand.

"Don't mention it boys, your daddy helped me out of a pickle a long time ago and I'm more than happy to return the favor to his sons," He said before patting Dean and Sam on the back and stood to leave but then turned back to the boys quickly.

"The demon was right, their guna be after the little one now," He said sympathetically down at Addison lying in Deans arms on the floor, Dean just looked at him and nodded and with that Jacob and his boys left.

"Dean we need to get her to a hospital, it needs to be stitched, this is bad," He looked up at his big brother, worried for the girl in his arms.

"I know Sammy we'll take her there now and then let Ellen know, I think it would be better if we stayed the night in town," He said finally, Sam nodded in agreement.

Addison didn't speak a word to either of the boys as Dean picked her up off the floor and carried her out to the car in his arms, placing her carefully in the back seat, they drove to the hospital in silence and when they finally arrived Sam was the one to get out and help  
>Addison, knowing Dean was unstable about the information he'd just found out.<p>

"I…I can walk, I think," She said quickly using her right arm to hang onto Sam as he pulled her out of the car and she cradled her left bandaged hand, they took off towards the emergency entrance.

She turned as they walked away from the car, Dean was still standing at the car leaning on it scratching his head with an angry look on his face, She caught his attention and he looked at her, only briefly though before getting back in the car and peeling out of the car park.  
>She felt the corners of her eyes sting, Sam looked down at her sympathetically reading her expression straight away.<p>

"He's just angry about everything," She looked up at him a tear quickly escaped her eye and left a wet streak down her blood stained face.

"I never wanted you guys to find out because I knew you'd hate me," She said so softly that Sam almost didn't catch what she said.

"Addison we don't hate you, I promise, none of this is your fault at all, okay?" I looked up at him and he was so serious about what he had just said the she couldn't not believe him, She was his older brother after all, how could she not believe him? 


	3. Brotherly Instincts

**Hey guys! So so sorry I took me so long to update its been a very long time I know, but thank you again to all those people that reviewed and read! Seeing as I was out of the game for so long I wrote an extra special long chapter and not only that I have the next 2 chapters ready to go! So please enjoy and again thanks for the support!**

**  
><strong>**Dean's POV  
><strong>

"What? What're you looking at kid?" He growled at her from the table as she watched him over her book she had curled up on the motel couch with, She quickly hid behind the book again not answering his question.

"Dean…" Sam said warningly from the bed as he sat watching the pair from behind his laptop.

He grew tired of her continuously staring from the couch and not saying anything, her presence just being there pissed him off, why should he have to look after some punk ass kid that according to a black eyed bitch, was his sister?  
>He was lost in his thoughts again when he saw her from the corner of his eye again, he took the last swig of his beer and threw it into the sink, grabbing his jacket from behind the chair and twisting it around on his shoulders as he headed to the door.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sam asked quickly sitting up as he watched his brother grab his keys and open the door.

"Out," Was the only word he uttered before slamming the door finally, He let out a sigh knowing that his brother was in a foul mood and he would undoubtedly come back drunk hours later.  
>He looked over at the young girl that he guessed was now his little sister, her sullen face sad as she lowered her book.<p>

"Why does he hate me Sam?" She looked at him sadly, his heart twisted, he felt sad for the girl, she'd told him at the hospital that she'd found the adoption papers two weeks ago and done some digging on them, she realized they were her only blood family left, she seemed happy that she'd found them but soon realized maybe it was too soon for celebration as Dean seemed like he just wanted nothing to do with her.

"He doesn't hate you, He's…He's just angry right now," Sam tried as best he could to find something to say, She scoffed.

"Yeah right Sammy, Your sweet but you're a horrible liar," She said turning her attention to look out the window now at the full moon that had just cleared from behind the clouds.

"He'll just need some time I promise, he'll warm up to you soon" He tried for a smile this time, She smiled back but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I think the only thing that Dean cares about more then you is that car and drinking….I really don't see that changing anytime soon do you?" She stated honestly.

"He just has a hard time trusting, we've had a hell of a time these past couple of years,"

"Haven't we all…" She whispered almost barely audible from the back of the couch that she'd nestled into, quickly pulling her coat off the ground and draping it over her before nodding off.

Deans POV-

He reached into his back pocket to check that his wallet was In his pocket and missed the familiar cold edge of his blade that he also stashed there, He swore quietly grabbing his keys out and heading back to the motel door that he'd momentarily slammed shut on Sam and Addison, however he stopped once he heard the conversation going on inside, quietly he watched through a crack in the curtain.

"He doesn't hate you, He's…He's just angry right now," Sam tried to comfort Addison, pfft like hell he was just angry, he just didn't like the kid.

"I think the only thing that Dean cares about more then you is that car and drinking….I really don't see that changing anytime soon do you?" She said back at Sam. Dean smirked, well she definitely wasn't stupid.

"Hit the nail on the head didn't you sweetheart," He whispered under his breath.

"Couple of years…." Dean had only caught the last part of what Sammy had said to her but could see closely as he watched that she mumbled something under her breathe before turning away from Sam into the couch, he could've sworn as he read her lips she'd said "my brother" and quite possibly even saw a tear drip down her face.

Okay so he did feel a little guilty for that, she was just a kid after all, thinking back to every way he'd regarded her over the last couple of days, He highly doubted the kid thought very highly of him or how she even liked him at all.  
>Pfft why did he care, the last thing he wanted or needed was more responsibility for something he didn't want on his plate, he thought not giving it a second thought after that and peeling out of the parking lot headed for the nearest bar.<p>

He sat at the bar downing the last of his scotch and looking up at the old dusty clock, 1am, Probably a good idea to head off now by the time he gets back everyone will have hopefully been asleep.

Pulling up to the motel he saw that he had been right, the lights were off, that was going to be a bitch considering he'd had a lot to drink and wasn't the best at navigating drunk in the dark.

He quietly slid the key into the lock and turned the handle slowly as to make no noise, successfully pushing the door open with no sound but a scrape against the carpet.

He closed the door and stood for a while his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room, he could see on the far side of the room as the moonlight leaked over the couch Addison was still curled up on the small couch, he looked at the empty double bed by the couch waiting for him and looked back to her crinkled into the couch, with a sigh he made his way to the couch contemplating what he was about to do.

He carefully scooped her up trying not to wake her and moved her onto the bed, gently placing her tiny form down and covering her up with the blanket, before he moved anywhere he realized her hand was still curled around his arm.

"Don't go, Sammy" she mumbled into the pillow her grip now tighter on my arm, so she thought I was Sam.

I sat down on the side of the bed and listened to her breathing even out her hand slowly loosened from around my arm and slid down to fall on my hand I held it for a second waiting for a response but she was clearly asleep now.

He felt bad now after not being able to wipe it from his memory in the bar and how he'd been mulling it over for the past couple of hours, he realized how much he probably meant to her and how much she just wanted him to acknowledge that he was even her brother.

Yes on some levels he did feel the guilt about the way he treated her but he was just so angry about everything that was going on.  
>He wanted to care for her and show her that he was happy she was here and alive with them right now but that just wasn't the type of person he was.<p>

Showing too much emotion and letting people in wasn't good for him or them, the previous couple of days were a clear example, get associated with a Winchester end up dead.

"I'll always be there when you need me," He quickly stood up and looked at her sleeping form, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to walk away. 

"Dean?" There was a click and the lamp on the other bedside table was clicked on momentarily blinded I realized it was Sam.

"Turn it off Sammy, your guna wake her," I said shielding my eyes from the bright glare.

"Sorry," He turned it off again with a click "What're you doing?" He asked, I heard a rustle of the sheets and a groan in the bed springs as he moved to sit up.

"I just put her in bed, she looked uncomfortable and she was probably cold," I finished shortly.

"Oh…well where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"The couch or the floor, hand me a pillow will ya?" I growled getting sick of the conversation and just wanting to go to sleep.

"Alright, alright no need to get shitty at me," He fired back throwing a pillow in my direction, I caught it with ease and then looked around the room, no way was I going to fit on the damn couch, the floor it was.

I didn't bother taking my jacket off as I slid to the floor and curled my arm around the pillow, the carpet wasn't too bad to sleep on actually but I had had a lot to drink so I don't think I'd feel It until the morning.

I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, I opened my bleary eyes to a mustard colored blanket and realized where I was, the floor like id opted to sleep on last night.  
>I rolled over sitting up and letting my vision adjust to see Sam walking around the small table now laid out with what I could smell my favorite, bacon.<p>

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh bite me Sammy, what's for breakfast, I'm starving" I groaned the hangover did not help my mood right now.

"Your favorite," He said wiggling what looked to be a bacon roll in front of me, I snatched it away with a grunt and then looked around the other wise empty room.

"Where's the kid?" I asked quickly doing a double check of the small motel room.

"She's just having a shower, I packed everything into the car so whenever you're ready to go?" He questioned starting on his own food, right on cue I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps come past me, as I looked up I was met with a freshly showered Addison.

She made no eye contact with me as per usual; I took in her appearance shuddering at the thought that I actually considered taping that, BEFORE I knew she was my sister.

I mean who wouldn't though, she was a stunning girl, Dark hair and green eyes just like me and I wouldn't doubt that she had a smirk that could even rival my own. She was perfect, of course she was she was my little sister.

She awkwardly sat at the table Sam handing her a burger and drink, She quietly accepted never making eye contact with me only Sam and that was the last words I heard her utter until we pulled into the road house.

I watched her every so often checking what she was doing from the front seat of the impala as she glanced out the window, ear buds in just dazing in and out, curious to know what was going on in her head.

I didn't know women to start with but a teenage girl? I had no idea what went on in their head, I just knew they were moody, I was definitely going to get the lowdown on teenagers, if I decided to stick around that long, which I wasn't planning on.

Ellen was waiting out the front of the roadhouse with Jo and Ash beside her I observed as we drove down the long dirt driveway, I heard a groan from the back seat and a "oh great" that followed, It didn't take Ellen long to rush over to the car as we pulled up. 

"Ivy-Addison Harvelle," She started but was cut short by Addison.

"Oh save it Ellen, whatever you've got to say, whatever lies you have to tell me, I don't care, you're not even my real mom," She growled out at Ellen.

It looked like Ellen had just been slapped across the face, the sting of the words evidently written all over it, I watched awkwardly as Addison quickly picked up her back pack and dodged around Ellen walking towards the road house, She however stopped mid way and spun to face Sam and Myself as we stood by the car.

"And I suppose that you're both going to pack up and disappear right about now then huh?" She shot at us, her stare ice cold, Sam took a step toward her and went to clear his throat but I beat him to it.

"Sounds about right," I shot back at her, Her glare intensifying but now sitting directly on me.

"Look kid, we don't know you, you don't know us, how about we save everyone the time and just forget this ever happened," I finished at her, I watched as a flicker of something crossed her face but was to quick to really tell what it was.

She gave both of us one last look and with that turned on her heal and walked away, Slamming the road house door shut as she did.  
>"Dean that was cruel," Sam frowned at me.<p>

"Yeah well, you gotta be cruel to be kind Sammy," I said just staring at the door of the road house, Ellen looked like she had finally composed herself and walked over to us.

"Look boys, I cant tell you how thankful I am that you found Addison, your welcome to stay and you'll always have a bed here If you wana drop by," She said quickly hugging the both of us.

"Thanks Ellen but I think its best if we just steer clear of each other for a while, no offence," I said holding my hands up.

"None taken, maybe its best for everyone to just have a little cool off time," She said looking from the roadhouse back to us, we both nodded in understanding before climbing back into the impala.

"Hey Ellen," Sam said winding down the window quickly and scribbling something onto a ripped piece of paper before handing it out the window to her.

"Could you ah…do me a favor and maybe give that to Addison for me?" She looked down at the piece of scrap paper and nodded.

"Not a problem Sam I'll make sure she gets it, you boys take care now ya hear," She said finally before walking back towards the roadhouse.  
>I took one last look at the back of her before turning out of the long driveway and getting back onto the road.<br>It wasn't long before we hit the highway and were onto the next town, not a word was spoken for a long time, Sam was of course the first one to break the silence.

"You know how much it crushed her to hear you say what you did Dean?" He had the whole wounded look on his face.

"And? She needed to hear it, We're not good to be around Sam, People get hurt and worse, If she is our little sister we are not bringing her into this and I swear by that if it's the last thing I do. Do you wonder why she was with Ellen and Dad didn't just take her and raise her himself?" He was angry now, all the anger that had been boiling up over the last couple of days came flooding out.

"Because-" Same started but I quickly cut him off.

"Because he knew she'd either turn out like us or she'd get hurt, so he did what was best for her and made sure she would be somewhere safe where she could never be hurt. Hell will freeze over before I change that, Its what dad wanted so its how its got to be, Its better for her," I said frowning, I heard Sam suck in his breath probably about to go on a long spiel about how it was wrong but right now I knew what I was doing was best.

"Save it Sammy, you wont win on this one," I said leaning over and turning the music volume up loud enough to drown out anything he could possibly have to say and the topic wasn't touched again, not for a very long, not until the phone call that sent them back.

**Thanks for reading my lovely people and stay tuned for the next update!**


End file.
